galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Station Support System contingency plan
Station Support System contingency plan First concieved and implemented after completion of Distant Shore Station. (3847 OTT) Admiral McElligott asked: "What would happen if we lost contact to Andromeda because some catastrophy destroyed the bridge or if we indeed find the Y'All and decide to cut the ties on puprose. What will happen to the Union Citizen in distant outposts?" He asked these questions before the Assembly and proposed his Station Support System Contingency Plan. Code named "Silent Drums ". It is like any other "contingency plans" of Admiral McElligott a thick document with many pages and details but make totally sense.(It is no accident that it is McElligott and not Stahl who is the greatest hero to the Bellebee) Silent Drums *A remote station or outpost of the Union loses contact to the rest of the Union *The Station commander opens the "Silent Drum" directives. *Attempt to identify reason of the loss of contact. To do this every station, Union colony, base outside the continous Union space shall be equipped with a detailed plan as how this place is connected (meaning position.,location and functionality of each GalNet Extender buoy must be known and checkable. *Every outside base or station must have the means to sent a repair or scout drone / unit back to check on the break in communication. (and re establish it) *Union Side must have a central place of control that checks communication and status of distant places. (Creation of Station Support command recommended) *Station support will immideatly spring into action and analyze any loss of communication and sends out a repair drone or ship. In case that more than one relay malfunction or repair / re establishment of communication is not possible. *One base/ station or otherwise occupied object : Base comandant - becomes defacto Union representative and activates the support facilities of the nearby Station Support System (to be created for every such station). If situation requires evacuation. - Station Commandant (or highest rankin person -pre determined rank and command structure must be part of every Remote base "Silent Drum protocol") has the authority to abandon the station / base or object and retreat to the nearest Station Support System . What measures of self destruction are to be taken are different to each station/ base or outpost and must be part of the protocol. If the loss of communication or contact to the main body affects more than one installation (I.e. Union enclaves in other galaxies for example) the most senior station command person must call for a "Mini Assembly" to be formed - with representatives of all species, members and societies that are Union in said location. It is declared that such "Remote - Connection lost enclaves" act under the full authority of the Union and their decissions and votes are Union Law. In case the loss of communication is due to war or an event that somehow destroyed, crippled or reduced the Union elsewhere. Protocol Silent Drum calls for the opening of File X. *File X contains the launch and activation codes for the FINAL BLOW (if it can be sent) Destruction sequence codes for gate connections (SHUT DOOR ) and the authorization codes to open the files on Translocator technology etc. If loss of communication or loss of contact is of such nature , Protocol Silent Drums becomes secondary and the PHOENIX protocol active. Station Support Systems *Must have the capacity to sustain the inhabitants of a station or base for at least 3 generations without Union support. *Must have enough military hardware and munitions to defend the system even against superior forces. *Must have long range scanning capabilities *Must have manufacturing and fabrication facilities *Stockpiles of raw materials and knowledge data bases to re create any needed tech. *Med Facilities Category:Diplomacy & Policies